Pity
by Glitterbaby22
Summary: What if it wasn't Justin's senior year in season 1? After the bashing he returns to Saint James Academy for his final year of highshool.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: So I'm not dead. I know I abandoned everyone for a really long time but I'm back into writing again so I'll hopefully stay at this until the end. This story was posred before but I'm re-uploading it with shiney new beta-ed chapters. I'm going to be uploading a new chapter every Thursday from here on out.

Also; a gazillion thanks to my lovely beta. Candi (bcandii)

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to change schools?"

"Brian, I'm not going to let Hobbs take everything from me. He's already taken my memory, my ability to draw, and my ability to be around people. He is not going to take my last year at St. James!" I stare at Brian pleadingly before wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"I won't be alone. Daphne's there and they kicked Hobbs out, so I won't have to see him every day." I gaze up at him through my eyelashes and use the sweet tone I know he can't resist. "Please Brian."

He sighs and when he wraps his arms around my waist to pull me close, I know I've won.

"Fine. Do you still have your uniform?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's in the back of the closet."

"Alright, school starts tomorrow, right?"

"Mmmhmm. I've got to be there at 8:30."

"I'm bringing you in and staying until you go into class."

I look up at him with surprised eyes. Before the bashing, Brian didn't even like dropping me off at school. Let alone coming in and staying during the assembly. It's things like this that remind me how much my bashing affected him, too.

"You're going to stay during the start of year assembly?" He must hear the shock in my voice because he glares at me before practically growling in my ear.

"Do you have a problem with that, Sunshine?" I smile as his warm breath tickles my ear.

"No, it's just so... out of character."

"Well, it's your first day back so I figured you want someone there, but if you want someone else to go..." I shake my head slightly, tickling his neck with my hair.

"I want you there with me."

"Okay then." Suddenly he grins seductively and tugs my arm leading me to the bedroom. "Well since we've got to get up so early, we'd better get to bed." I raise my eyebrows before following him into the bedroom.

* * *

"Brian, come on! We've got to get there early for me to re-register."

I put on my jacket as Brian walks out of the bathroom in a white V-neck and tight black jeans. He grabs his leather jacket and Gucci sunglasses before pulling me to him by my tie. He presses his lips to mine then pulls back racking his eyes over my body.

"You look hot." I smile before placing my hand on his chest.

"So do you." He runs his fingers through my hair before crushing his mouth to mine again. He nips on my bottom lip demanding access before plunging his tongue in my mouth, twirling it with mine. When we break apart we're both gasping for breath I press my forehead to his and smile.

"We have to go."

"Alright, let's go." He grabs his keys and grabs my hand. He pulled me out of the loft before setting the alarm and closed the door. The lift ride down is silent as is the short ride to school. I undo my seatbelt and turn to Brian.

"Are you sure you want to come in?"

"Yes. I figured I'm paying for you to go here, I might as well see the inside of the building." I narrow my eyes.

"What do you mean you're paying for me to come here?" I asked, irritated.

He looks at me strangely before getting out of the jeep and heading up the walkway. I follow quickly behind him.

"Brian, answer me." I demand.

He turns around and grabs my book bag from my back slinging it over one shoulder.

"I thought your mom told you. Your father won't pay for you to come here anymore. So, I said I would pay for it, if you still wanted to come here." I ball my hands into fists and storm up the walk.

"That goddamn mother-fucking asshole!" A couple passing freshmen give odd looks before returning to their conversation. Brian catches up to me easily with his long legs and falls into step beside me.

"I know he's an asshole, but what can you do? Did you really expect anything from him after all he's done?" I sigh.

He's got a point. I should know better than to expect my father to do anything for me; after all he didn't even visit me in the hospital. 'Neither did Brian and now you're living with him', a voice in the back of my head said. But I quickly shoved that thought away and grab Brian's hand.

"You're right. And thank you."

"For what?"

"Paying for me to come here. And for everything else."

"Yeah, well. I figured since you're going to stick around, I might as well be a little nice to you."

I smile brightly and open the big front door to the school. I take a deep breath before stepping inside and pulling Brian behind me. He immediately slows down and makes a face.

"Ugh, I've never seen so many young breeders in one place."

"I know and I have to deal with them every day." He fake shudders and weaves through the crowd with me in tow.

Finally, we reach the window of the front office where Brian taps impatiently. Our secretary quickly bustles to the window. Mrs. Turner is a short gray-haired woman with a caring smile and kind eyes. I remember her always being nice to me when I came into the office with a split lip or bruised face from Hobbs or another jerk. She turns to us and looks Brian up and down.

"Can help you?" Brian smirks at her once over before answering.

"Yes, we're here to register Justin Taylor for the year." He pulls me closer so she can see me.

She smiles before opening the office door and ushering us in. She leads us to her back office before closing the door. She smiles at me again.

"Justin, it's nice to see you back. How are you doing?" I grimace, I really hate when people ask me that. Before I can answer Brian snaps at her.

"How do you think he's doing? He's got his fucking head bashed in." Mrs. Turner raises her eyebrows and I squeeze Brian's hand calmly.

"Brian!" He squeezes my hand back and lowers his eyes to meet mine.

"Sorry, _Sunshine._" I frown as he emphasizes the nickname. He knows how much I hate it when he uses it in front of other people.

Mrs. Turner smiles at it before going behind her desk and rummaging through a stack of papers.

"I'm doing better thanks." She smiles again while motioning us onto the small couch in front of her desk.

"That's good to hear. Now, you said you were here to re-register right?"

"Yes."

"Okay so since you've been here before most of your form is already filled out. Have there been any changes to your medical warnings?" Brian takes over now through with his anger.

"He has to avoid anything that could cause him more head damage, so his doctor requested he be taken out of P.E." She nods and jots something down.

"Okay I'll arrange that. What about emergency contacts?" Brian glances at me and I swallow nervously.

"Uh..."

We never really discussed this, so I don't really know exactly what to do. All I know is my father doesn't give a shit about me so I definitely want him off that list.

"Remove my dad; Craig Taylor from my emergency contacts list." She looks at me with surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Uh, okay. Would you like to add someone in his place?" I open my mouth about to say no but Brian cuts me off.

"Put me on there." Mrs. Turner looks to me for conformation and I'm sure my face shows my shock.

"Um, Brian, are you sure?"

"Yes. Justin, I want to know if something happens to you." I smile brightly and she takes this as a conformation.

"I'll need your full name, home, work and cell numbers as well as your home address."

Brian rattles off the information while I sit there quietly. When Mrs. Turner finishes writing everything down and looks to me.

"Is that all that the changes?"

"My address is different." She looks up suddenly interested.

"Your mother moved?"

"Well yes, but I don't live there anymore." Molly goes to school with Mrs. Turner's granddaughter so I'm surprised by the fact she looks shocked by this.

"Oh. Where are you living now then?"

"I'm living with Brian." She finally notices our joined hands. Brian and I share a smirk at her shocked expression. I'm guessing she only now realizes this is the man I brought to prom.

"Oh uh... I'll just copy his address down here and..."

I know what she's reeling over is the obvious age difference and I smile. It's never really bugged me; I love Brian, even though he's twelve years older than me. Anyways, emotionally I'm way older than he is.

"So, onto the payment files." She pulls out another file and opens it retrieves a small booklet. "It says here Craig Taylor is no longer funding your education, but your mother called in about a week after Mr. Taylor informed us of his decision and said she'd be paying from now on. Is that right?"

Brian and I share a look before he turns back to Mrs. Turner.

"Jennifer and I talked it over and I'll be paying for Justin's schooling." Her eyes widened momentarily before she composed herself and quickly jot down the information.

"Okay I believe that's everything." She stands and moves from behind her desk. We follow her back out into the office area and she turns to us handing me a sheet of paper.

"Here's your class list. I am glad you came back this year. Most people figured you would transfer." I grit my teeth.

"Well I decided I wasn't going to let Hobbs chase me from this school like some scared little faggot." She smiles slightly, but I see the shock in her eyes at my casual use of the word.

"That's a good way to think. The assembly starts at the first period bell in the gym and lasts for the entire first class." Her eyes flicker to Brian and she smiles more casually. "Everyone is welcome to attend." I smile brightly and wave as Brian leads me out.

"Thanks Mrs. Turner." Brian pulls me close and whispers in my ear.

"Thank God that's over with. This assembly is going to be hell." I glance up at him.

"You want to leave?"

"No, I said I'd stay. I'm just making an observation." At that moment the bell rings and we head to the gym. "Well, let's get this over with."

* * *

Reviews really give me that extra little push to write faster... *hint hint*

Please love me, I'm so very needy :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy, sorry it's late, I had a momentary lapse in memory yesterday, totally forgot to upload. I apologize for any weird spacing, Word was not in a good mood last night, I think I confused it with my French homework.

A/N: I would like to note that I got the idea for this story from violette7's story Miss Inexperienced. It's got nothing to do with that but it got me thinking about how to get Brian into Justin's school while everyone knew they were dating and this came about.

Also, I'm pretty sure I replied to everyone who left reviews on the last chapter, but I know I got one anonymous one, so I'll just reply to that one here.

Linda: Thanks so much for reading I'm really glad you're enjoying it so far. You're right, this year could go either way for Justin but it won't be too perfect, what fun would that be?

I don't own Queer as Folk

We follow the line of students and parents filing into the gym and as soon as we get in Brian pulls me to the back wall near the teachers. As he slings his arm around my shoulders we get a few glares from nearby parents and teachers but he just pulls me closer and glares back at them. It works because no one says a word to us as our principal Mr. Mills takes the stage and starts his beginning of the year speech. He drones on for nearly 30 minutes on what's expected of us this year and the rules of St. James. He then lists off all the clubs available to join this year and I'm surprised to hear the Gay Straight Student Alliance is still an approved club. Suddenly his face turns somber.

"As you all know there was a tragic accident at our prom last year." Brian snorts beside me.  
"Accident, yeah, right. I'm sure Hobbs just wanted to _show_ you his bat then it _slipped_ and hit you in the head with enough force to crack your skull. It was an _attack_ not a fucking accident."

We get more glares and shushes from people but Brian just mutters under his breath.

"Fuck off."

I'm pretty sure Mr. Mills heard Brian's outburst -as did half the school- but just he keeps going as if he didn't.

"The responsible has been expelled and we're happy to welcome back the victim to our school this year."

Suddenly everyone starts to whisper amongst themselves and glance back at Brian and I. So much for lying low this year. Now even the freshmen will know I'm the faggot who got his head bashed in. Mr. Mills motions for everyone to be quiet.

"I would just like everyone to know we're taking extra efforts to stop bullying this year." I shake my head in dismay.  
"Yeah until the press forgets about Hobbs and the bashing then everything will be the same way it was last year. The jocks beating the shit out of everyone that could be gay and the school not doing a damn thing about it."

"I offered you a chance to go to another school."

"Like it'd be better there; at least here I've got Daphne."

"Yeah. I guess so." We're silent as he finishes his speech talking about teachers and the various classes available at St. James.

"In conclusion I hope you all have a wonderful year at St. James Academy!" I smile.

"Well, it can't worse than last year."

"Knowing you and this school it can. So be careful."

He says the last part with the same sarcastic expression, but I hear the slight softening of his voice and I know he really does want me to be safe. We're basically pushed out of the gym by the hoard of people trying to get out and Brian pulls me safely to one side as soon as we're in the hall. He starts down the corridor towards the lockers pulling me with him.

"Come on, let's find your locker so I can get out of here." I smile and follow him until I hear a familiar voice call my name.

"JUSTIN!"

I turn around just in time to see Daphne skid to a stop about a foot away from before throwing her arms around me. I return the hug as best I can with Brian's still wrapped firmly around my waist. Daphne is surrounded by her group of girlfriends as usual and they stare as Brian leans down and kisses the side of her head softly.

"Daphne you look lovely as always." She giggles and blushes softly.

"Thanks Brian." I'm pretty sure that everyone is watching us now as Brian turns to me.

"Well you're in capable hands I've got to get to work."

"Okay I'll see you when you get off work."

I reach up and lightly press my lips to Brian's; not caring whose watching. I mean for it to be a quick peck but he has other plans. Brian nips lightly on my bottom lip before shoving his tongue halfway down my throat. I suck sharply on his bottom lip and wind my arms around his neck. I almost forget where we are until Daphne clears her throat and her friends begin to giggle. We break apart breathing heavily and press our foreheads together. Brian smiles.

"I've got to get to work." My thought process isn't fully back to normal after that kiss so I don't think before I speak again.

"Okay. I love you." I regret the words as soon as I say them because Brian sighs and pulls away.

"I know." He walks away still facing me not dropping my hand until he has to before murmuring our usual goodbye.

"Later." I smile as he turns around, everyone giving him plenty of room.

"Later." I don't realize I'm staring until Daph pulls lightly on my sleeve.

"Justin? Anyone there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry."

"Anyway, you didn't tell you were coming back today!" Daphne's 'followers' crowd around us again. "Yeah Justin it's great you're back!"

I smile briefly. I was never really fond of Daphne's friends but she likes them and they don't care I'm gay so I put up with them.

"Thanks. I was going to call you Daph, but I only convinced Brian last night and then I was uh... busy." She's smiles knowingly and I feel my face heat up.

"I'm sure you were _very _busy." I just smile and glance around. It's seems everyone has gone back to whatever they were doing before they became so interested in Brian and I. Daphne suddenly starts tugging me down the hall.

"Come on, let's find our lockers! I think they might be together this year!"

"Sure." Suddenly. I stop by the small sunroom students use to smoke or enjoy the weather. "I need a smoke first." She smiles and waves to her friends who continue down the hall.

"No problem."

We walk out and I light a cigarette, take a drag then pass it to her. Suddenly two jocks I didn't notice before walk past me back into the school. One shoves me roughly with his shoulder as he passes. I recognize him as one of Hobbs friends.

"Fag." Daphne glares at him.  
"Asshole."

I take another drag of the smoke before stomping it out. This is going to be a long year.

Reviews make me very happy, I become like a small child when I see them in my inbox.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter's a little longer than usual, hopefully that'll tide you over. I'm not sure if the next chapter will be up on schedule as it's not yet finished because I've had exams all week and I'm going to be without internet access to get it to my beta. So I'll apologize in advance if that turns out to be the case.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, your reviews make me happy

As Daphne and I make our way to our lockers I'm relieved to find that we share almost all of our classes this year. No matter how awful of a decision coming back here turns out to be, at least I'll have her with me most of the time. Walking into my first class gives me a pretty good idea of how this day is going to go, as soon as we enter the room everything goes deathly silent. I glance around carefully before taking my seat in front of Daphne. She leans forward to whisper in my ear.

"Do you see Hobbs' followers in the back corner? They look lost without their ringleader. God, they're like puppies." She says with a smirk.

I glance over at the group and one of them catches my gaze, his glare sending chills of fear down my spine. He looks like he would give anything to be able to finish what Hobbs started. All of a sudden he turns away with a jolt and I look behind me to see Daphne giving the group a death glare of her own.

"Fucking pricks, they know better than to try anything now, they'd be out of here faster than they could blink." She seethes.

"Calm down Daph, they're just pissed they lost their quarterback. They're not stupid enough to try anything." She grimaces before replying.

"We hope. Anyway, Brian would kick their asses if they did." I snort and she hits my shoulder. "It's true; he's in some kind of protective mode. It's kinda hot."

"Whatever you say Daphne, and Brian's always hot."

"Well obviously, but I'm still right. He looked ready to kill anyone who so much as looked at you the wrong way." Suddenly, Mrs. Robinson glares at us.

"Ms. Chanders, if you're done with your gossip session can we start class now?" Daphne blushes and sits back in her seat. "Alright then, I'd like to welcome all back to St. James Academy, most of you here are graduating at the end of the year so this is your last chance to bring your grades up to the level they need to be for college."

To my dismay she turns to me next and plasters a sympathetic smile on her face. She was at the prom so of course she'll have to address the bashing.

"Justin, you're looking much better than the last time I saw you. How are you feeling?"

I put on the sweetest smile I can muster.

"Like I got my head beaten in by a homophobic jerk with baseball bat." There are a few people who laugh nervously but the majority of the class is silent.

Mrs. Robinson just stares at me with wide eyes.

"Well-I-uh, it's nice to see you're back to yourself." As she goes to continue class, Daphne starts giggling behind me, so I turn around.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, it's just you sounded exactly like Brian then." I smirk.

"Guess he's rubbing off on me."

"I guess so." Mrs. Robinson glares at us.

"Everyone, please pay attention!" Daphne and I roll our eyes and share a smirk before pulling out our notebooks.

Fortunately, by the end of first period word must have traveled to the teachers about my response to sweet little Mrs. Robinson, because none of my other teachers mention the bashing at all. By the time lunch rolls around I'm ready to go back to the loft and sleep for a couple hours. My head and hand are killing me and I'm craving a cigarette and a nap. When I get to my locker Daph's waiting for me with her friends. I smile in greeting before putting my books away.

"We're taking my car and going out to lunch, you wanna come?" Daph asks, gesturing to Summer, Katie and Rachel.

"Yeah, sure. I just need a smoke and to stop by the loft."

"Okay, why?"

"I forget my pain pills."

"Alright, let's go." We all go out to where Daphne's car is parked. Before she even unlocks the car doors, I've got a cigarette lit. I offer the pack around the group but they all look almost offended at the notion they might smoke. When I turn to Daph she just shakes her head.

"I'll just share yours."

I laugh and take a draw.

"Fine, but you're going to have to start buying your own. You're getting expensive." Daph just sticks her tongue out at me before grabbing the cigarette from my mouth. I smirk at her.

"Bitch."

She just smiles at me and blows smoke in my face. We finish the cigarette between us while the other girls make faces of disgust at the smoke swirling around. When we're all in the car, Summer speaks up.

"So where are we going to eat?" Katie and Rachel both name a fast food restaurant, but Daph turns to me.

"You said we need to stop in at your place for your meds right?" she asks, when I nod in answer she continues, "Okay, well why don't we just eat at the Diner? Its close, the food's half-decent, and I haven't seen Debbie in a while." Katie leans forward in her seat.

"The Diner? Where's that?" I roll my eyes. Daphne's friends can be sweet but they tend to be a little on the dim side.

"The Liberty Diner, it's down on Liberty Avenue." I reply.

"So, it's like, a gay diner?" Daph tries to step in to give a less bitchy answer, but I cut her off.

"Yep, full of fags and dykes. Why, do you have a problem with that?" Katie at least has the decency to try to look embarrassed.

"No, not at all. Sorry." Rachel smirks at Katie's discomfort.

"Is that the diner where you work?" she asks.

"Yeah, I've been working there since last year." I answer. Finally Daphne reaches the loft and pulls up along the curb.

"Are you just going to run in and grab the pills or can we come in and look around?" I smile.

"Any chance you can get to snoop you'll take, won't you?"

"Yep, now is that a yes?"

"Fine, Brian's at work, so it shouldn't be a problem." Daphne's out of the car before I've even finished my sentence.

"Awesome, come on girls, I wanna show you how amazing this place is." I roll my eyes, get out of the car and open the main door. Summer enters in front of me and looks around in distaste.

"It doesn't look all the amazing from out here." She scoffs.

It takes the lift longer than usual than usual to reach the top floor, but when I slide the heavy loft door open is well worth the wait.

"Oh my god, this place is gorgeous!" Daphne looks way too smug for someone who doesn't even live here.

"See, I told you it's awesome."

Suddenly, the bedroom panels slide open to reveal Brian standing there wearing only a pair of tight black jeans. He looks like he can't decide whether to be pissed or amused.

"Justin, why are there a bunch of teenage girls in the middle of my loft?" he asks.

"I forgot my pills and for some reason Daph feels the need to show your place off to anyone who'll agree." He walks over to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water.

"Well in her defense, the loft is quite amazing. Your pills are there on the counter."

I grab the bottle and shake out two pills before grabbing his water and downing them.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you had work today?"

"I did, but we secured that big account I've been working on this morning, so Ryder gave me the rest of the day off."

"Seriously? That's awesome; you've been working on that forever."

I push off the counter and lean up to kiss him in congratulations. He wraps his arms around my waist and meets my mouth halfway, parting my lips with his tongue. I respond eagerly, treading my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and nipping at his lower lip. After a few minutes of causal making-out, Daph clears her throat.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the show, but the rest of us would actually like to eat before our lunch break is over. So if you don't mind..." Me and Brian separate and he smirks.

"Well if you wanted a show Daph, you could've just asked." He says before grabbing my ass and pulling me completely against him. Daphne starts giggling.

"Brian!" She exclaims.

"Alright, we should go. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to late to classes on our first day back to school." I say while untangling myself from Brian's grasp. "We're going to the diner, you wanna come?" I'm expecting him to turn me down, but to my complete surprise he grabs a shirt off the stool beside him and pulls it on.

"Sure, not like we have any food here anyway. You wanna ride with me?"

"Uh, sure." I reply before glancing over at Daph, "We'll meet you there. You remember the way, right?"

"Yeah, see you there." she answers. As her and the other girls file out, I turn to Brian.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, but you know, I feel I should be insulted about how shocked you are that I might want to actually spend time with you once in a while. I am fucking you on a pretty regular basis, which usually means I can at least tolerate sharing a meal with you." He says with a boyish smirk.

"It's just strange, I know how much you hate teenagers, yet you just agreed to spend an hour with five of them. And are you suggesting you might actually like being in my presence?"

"Well I've got to eat, and with the group of you around, Deb might actually leave me the hell alone for once." I recognize the remark as a deflection straight from the Kinney Operating Manual, so I just let the subject drop and follow him to the jeep.

When we pull up to the curb outside the diner I see the girls have already arrived and are waiting for us on the bench in front of the building. Brian and I both step out of the car and join them.

"You know, you could've gone inside. No one in there bites." I say with a smile.

"I know, but Debbie freaks me out a little and I didn't want to scare the girls too badly. Now that you're here you'll be the main focus." Daph replies.

I just roll my eyes and push open the door of the diner. As always it is a jumble of bright colors and noise, from the pride flags, to the talking patrons nothing about the restaurant is quiet. I can't help but smirk at the girls' reactions, for anyone who's new to the diner it can be more than a little overwhelming, this place is defiantly one of a kind. Brian makes his way to his usual booth in the back and we follow behind him dutifully. I'm almost convinced that Deb must not be working this shift today when I suddenly catch a glimpse of bright red hair and hear the familiar shriek.

"SUNSHINE!"

The girls in front of me jump in shock as Deb pushes past them to wrap me in a tight hug. When she finally pulls away it's only to slap me lightly on the back of the head.

"Where the fuck have you been? Just because I give you time off from work doesn't mean you get time off from everyone in the diner. I expect you to show up at dinner on Sunday, no excuses, and bring that asshole with you." I just smile and nod my head; I know it's no use to argue with Deb. Even Brian only tries it every now and then.

"Sorry Deb, I'll be there on Sunday. And I'll see what I can do about Brian." She smiles and walks with me over to the booth where I slide into the seat next to Summer, and across from Brian.

"Good boy. Now what can I get you guys?" Deb takes all of our orders but sticks around for a second.

"So, you gonna introduce your friends, Sunshine? I swear Brian's rubbing off on ya, you used to be such a little WASP."

Brian smirks.

"Well I am rubbing him off, does that count?" Deb reaches over and smacks Brian across the back of the head.

"No, you asshole. I don't understand how Justin puts up with you."

Brian just rolls his eyes. I turn to the girls and gesture to them in turn.

"You already know Daph; these are her friends, Summer, Rachel, and Katie." Debbie smiles.

"Now, was that so difficult? It's nice to meet you girls, I'll go put a rush on your orders so you all can get back to class on time." she says before heading off towards the kitchen.

The rest of lunch passes in a blur of friendly chatting and catching me up on the latest school gossip. I frankly couldn't care less about the lives of the assholes attending Saint James but Daph and her friends enjoy it so I let them talk. It's nice to have an afternoon without worrying about Hobbs or the bashing. To my extreme surprise Brian doesn't seem to be all that bored during lunch, he sends me a few eye rolls and strange looks, but that's to be expected, I can't even deal with these girls for any extended periods of time. He even kept the snarky remarks about the pathetic breeders' love lives to a minimum.

We had about fifteen minutes to get back to class when Deb brings us our individual checks. Before I can grab mine Brian has it and is in the process of putting the money on the table. I scowl.

"I am capable of buying my own lunch." I say.

He just rolls his eyes and ignores me. I frown again, but decide to leave it alone. Once we've all paid for our meals we make our way out to Daphne and Brian's cars. Immediately Summer, Rachel and Katie all slide into the backseat of Daph's Honda while Daph, Brian, and I hesitate outside.

"Are you going come back with us, or?" Daph asks me while glancing over at Brian. While we're looking over Brian smirks and motions me over.

"I'll drive you to school, you twat." He says.

I smile at Daph and make my way to the jeep. Brian doesn't say anything, just gets into the vehicle and I do the same. When we get on route to Saint James I turn to Brian and remove my seatbelt.

"So it was really great of you to come out and eat with us, and you were surprisingly well behaved." I say with a smirk.

He goes to respond with what would undoubtedly be a snarky comment, but I silence him with a hand over his crotch.

"I think I should probably repay you for the torture of all the breeder gossip you had to endure." As I slide his zipper down Brian smiles at me.

"I think you definitely should. I need to spend time with your little friends more often if this is the result." He says.

I don't respond, I just glance at the window at the horrified teen in the car next to us before bending down into Brian's lap.

Review, pretty pretty please :D


End file.
